Rassir
Rassir is a male nevrean who lives in Gold Ring in the New Age. Profile Appearance Rassir is a male Nevrean who stands at an unknown height. He was born close to Gold Ring, though his mannerisms are a mixture of both traditional Nevrean ideals and the Sabi no Wa found in Gold Ring. Resembling the appearance of a mango, Rassir carries red, yellow, and green for his feathers. It progresses from a main red body to a yellow transition before ending in green feather points, with his tail plumage also taking a similar style, having a yellow core and bottom buffered by red and ending in light green. He often wears a pair of glasses and can be seen donning a more study inventor’s outfit, complete with straps and chains to make it more secure and give a hardy look. He also wears more heavy shoes for his talons, allowing him to work in rougher conditions. Biography Rassir was born in the year 82 RC, in a small city nearby Gold Ring. He is 18 years old in the modern day of RC 100, and his early life was rather interesting. His parents were native Nevreans, having moved to the aforementioned city only recently. As such, they would try to teach Rassir old, traditional Nevrean ideals, though this would be met with some rather strong resistance. Rather than simply accepting his traditional gender role as a male Nevrean and focus on the arts, Rassir immediately began to push out for inventing and science. He quickly became what most would regard as a “nerd” as he continually could be found designing some new concept or reading books about the latest theories and scientific advancements. Such peculiarity was swiftly rewarded with discrimination as people regarded with him strangeness, caution, or even disgust. Some would even follow up such feelings with harsh physical actions, taking advantage of his innate weakness as a male Nevrean. However, Rassir held firm in his beliefs, soon beginning to hate the idea of gender roles for Nevreans. So the moment he heard about a group in Gold Ring trying to remove such gender roles, he immediately packed up with a few other Nevreans, and moved to Gold Ring hoping to directly support their cause. This cause was indeed Sabi no Wa, and with their support and his own ideas, Rassir was able to quickly begin pushes for establishing himself in Gold Ring more comfortably. Initially, he would be a wandering technician, repairing various mechanical problems for people during the day while advancing his own projects in the night. Of course, there was still some discrimination, and constant work left him stressed, leading to a small passion for cooking as a quick stress-reliever. Later, he would realize he actually enjoyed cooking and would do it more actively, gaining active pleasure and joy from the activity. However his prowess began to quickly mark him out for a better position, and just a few years later he had enough finances and support on him to start his own workshop. Such an advancement quickly opened up his range of projects, while at the same time his years of wandering around serving customers had built a range of clientele who came to him often. Rassir would still continue to operate out of his shop sometimes, taking service calls and going to areas which required his direct handling and could not be corrected within his workshop. At the same time, he was able to advance his own ideas more expertly. Rassir has a host of ideas which he had been developing, but there had been two main areas which he had kept trying to work in. The first was means of self-defence for males, in any form it could possibly take, as long as a more weak male Nevrean could properly use it. The second was body augmentation, similar to early models of an exoskeleton, meant to help female Nevreans continue flight, even after maturity where it should no longer be possible for them. At this point, cooking had also become a full-blown hobby for him, and Rassir had now established himself in Gold Ring, with his future looking bright. Personality and characteristics Rassir may have been raised by native Nevrean ideals, but he acts like a true Sabi no Wa member, despising gender roles, the fact that female Nevreans can’t fly, and that people would still try to limit his work simply because he is in the field of sciences rather than arts. When not dealing with such peeves though, Rassir is rather joking in nature, though the moment he goes to work, he becomes far more serious. His work is precious to him, and disrupting this process can result in quite some anger and backlash as his annoyance instantly rises to rather high levels. Otherwise, Rassir can be quite approachable, especially when a person expresses interest in either his designs, cooking or the Sabi no Wa philosophy. Gallery nev2.jpg|Rassir showing off his mango colored feathers. 1508083475501.png|This is a manga page that illustrates a usual Rassir's work day. He's fixing a malfunctioning printer and getting annoyed because it's giving a bit more work than he expected. Category:Character Category:Nevrean Category:Male